In the case of trying to image a dark subject, illumination light is generally applied to the subject for imaging. The invention disclosed in Patent Document 1 is directed to an image pickup system intended to image a license plate of a moving automobile and including an illumination device to be turned on in the case that the automobile license plate as a subject is dark.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-60291